russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Happy Chie
Happy Chie is a Filipino situational comedy gag show produced by RPN Entertainment Group and broadcast on RPN every Saturday after the MBA, featuring Chienna Filomeno in her title role as a college student of the popular Happy University, the fictional school where Chie attend, alongside other schoolmates. It is a campus sitcom-gag show featuring college and university students in various comedic situations. The show targets the adolescent viewers and provide laughter towards the young adult audience made for the millennials by showcasing a school gags and skits, sketches, and segments. This is the first-ever student-oriented sitcom gag show and the third gag show after Champoy and Kemis: The Bayani Show, resulting in Filomeno's very first project and the first television comedy show of RPN. This used to be the university setting of Iskul Bukol aired on IBC from 1977 to 1990, a sequel as Back to Iskul Bukol from 1999 to 2000 and remake on TV5 in 2011, before the show returned to IBC by reformatting into a curriculum-based sitcom as high school setting since 2017. About the show An original local production of RPN from the pioneering success of their homegrown comedy shows on Philippine television, Happy Chie is the hilarious Saturday night comedy fare for the youth, combining the mix of a sitcom and gag show into one about student life, a first in Philippine television. Led by dancer and model-slash-actress Chienna Filomeno as a college student in her title role as a promising young lady as a college student as she tickle your funny bones. The campus gag show is the fictional university setting - Happy University, where most of the comedy takes place, which will captivate the fascination of college and university students, as its target viewers, sharing their wacky misadventures in and out of the school premises. Featuring sketches made by students and for students, school gags and skits, and spoof of some popular TV, movie and radio shows as well as local and international personalities, commercial parodies, portions every now and then, and musical numbers in each episode for the adolescent viewers. A refreshing one-hour of comedy and gag show superimposed on a sitcom, Happy Chie's story revolves around the lives of a college student at the fictional Happy University. Segments, sketches and portions will be introduced. First in Philippine television, the program is patterned as a campus sitcom gag show when it performed by the number of RPN's young stars as their schoolmates. There will be continuity between the university setting and the segments being featured in the show. The segments will be canned, school gags and skits, and dialogues of characters are delivered in the show. With the experiences and versatility of the young stars as their students, the challenge here is how to make young people laugh. It showcases the creative and technical expertise of RPN, led by Executive Producer Toni Rose delos Santos, and directed by Deo Directo and Sam Dabao, and topbilled by today's hottest young stars as their schoolmates. Format The format of Happy Chie emphasizes on Philippine pop culture. Campus skits and sketches are performed in a manner similar to other variety shows. Cast Students *Chienna Filomeno as Chie *Zeus Collins *Rugene Ramos *Karen Reyes *Princess Guevarra *Joemarie Nielsen *Mariam Al-Alawi *Kyle Manalo *Kino Adrian Rementilla *Carl Cervantes *Kim Cruz *Liezel Lopez *Arjan Jimenez Teachers *Edgar Allan Guzman as the professor of Happy University *Franco Daza as the cafeteria waiter of Franco's Cafeteria Portions/segments A school gags, sketch and skits is the university setting - Happy University, a fictional school featuring young adult actors and actresses as their college and university students in a funny school gags and skits, including hallway, faculty room, classroom, library and cafeteria. *''Sir Edgar'' - the segment stars resident Sir Edgar (played by Edgar Allan Guzman), a professor of Happy University as he takes place in the classroom of a fictional school, where he teached his students, including Chie. A professor on how to handle professors, pass their exams, finish the course. Required watching for students, for stars and for those who aren’t doing too well in Happy University. *''News Chie'' - a parody newscast anchored by the one and only student anchor girl Chie (played by Chienna Filomeno), sitting the desk at the facultiy room of the fictional school, depicting the hottest and fresh news items in the current events and gives a humorous stories which is related to the biggest news that are happening to the country. News Chie spoofed each week’s hottest news and figures in politics, business, weather, sports and showbiz. The news ended with the attackers showing up in the newsroom. Chie also shows a sympathy for the victims of the attack. *''Dare Dobol'' - a science experiment segment presented by Zeus Collins and Rugene Ramos at Happy University. *''Dear Chie'' - a spoof anthology segment starring Chienna Filomeno as Chie, who offered advice from her classroom on a TV series. She reads her letters sent in by clueless viewers, featuring the problems of Happy University students (like first love, blind dates, pimples). *''Crime Fighting Cheerleaders'' - a band of three university cheerleaders named Chie (portrayed by Chienna Filomeno), Mariam (played by Mariam Al-Alawi), and Liezel (plated by Liezel Lopez) who arrested various criminals (e.g. bullies, thugs). *''DJ Zeus'' - A short sketch starring a DJ named DJ Zeus (played by Zeus Collins) who tells vapid, nonsensical stories, usually beginning with the line "One time…" and uses the words "like" and "all" a lot. This was the only recurring sketch lacking an appearance by Filomeno (though she introduces Chie in a voiceover). He ends the segment by saying, "Let's hit it!" *''ChieChat'' - a sketch that featured Chie as a host of her own late-night show where she is in the principal's office; Chie always looked exciting guests. *''Ready Set, Class!'' - two teams of the cast members are assembled and are given a playing the game. *Several commercial parodies for an absurd product. *Joke time portion. Awards *32nd PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Comedy Actress) - Won (Chienna Filomeno) *32nd PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Gag Show) - Won References See also *CHIE on Instagram: “Taki taki, rumba. �� @selenagomez @ozuna @iamcardib @djsnake @simmishoes” *CkIenna Natics Official �� on Instagram: “CkIenna again in the House! �� Swipe to see more! ���� #ShowtimeNobyemBetnaBet” *CkIenna Natics Official �� on Instagram: “#Repost @itsshowtimeofficial_ig (@get_repost) ・・・ Hashtags Jimboy, Vitto, Maru, Wilbert and Kid, GirlTrends Krisha, Chiena, Joana with Ate…” *Utchang �� on Instagram: “Go Fatima! ������ #CEd” *Utchang �� on Instagram: “Yow! Thank you, Uwa! Sa mga panlilibre mo saken :3 haha. Sareeeh kung ang kulit kooo haha matakaw sa selfie bwahaha! pero yung nasa PBB…” *Utchang �� on Instagram: “Day 1 �� #Friends #CEd ��” * RPN * List of programs broadcast by Radio Philippines Network * List of Philippine television shows * Champoy External links *Happy Chie Website *Happy Chie on Facebook *Happy Chie on Twitter Category:RPN Network shows Category:Radio Philippines Network Category:Philippine television sitcoms Category:Teen sitcoms Category:Philippine television sketch shows Category:Philippine comedy television series Category:2018 Philippine television series debuts Category:2010s Philippine television series